Great Bay Temple
The Great Bay Temple is the third dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It can only be accessed via the Giant Turtle that appears after playing the "New Wave Bossa Nova" to Lulu as Zora Link. After a cutscene, Link can Hookshot to one of the trees on the Turtle's back and be taken to the Temple. Attempts to swim to the Temple will result in Link swimming into cloudy water, and eventually, out of bounds. However, by using the Ice Arrows to make frozen platforms, it is possible to walk to the Temple. Because this was never intended, up close, the Temple is quite small and not as far away as it seems. Story When Link arrives at Great Bay, he sees a Zora floating limply in the bay. After pushing the Zora to the shore, he identifies himself as Mikau, the lead guitarist of the Indigo-Gos. Knowing that his end his near, he gives his final message to Link, asking him to rescue the eggs of his fellow band member Lulu from the Gerudo Pirates and to heal his soul. Upon hearing Mikau's request, Link plays the "Song of Healing" on his ocarina and heals Mikau's soul, which then embodies the Zora Mask. Link can use this mask to take on the form of a Zora in the likeness of Mikau. Using the power of the Zora Mask, Link is able to infiltrate the Pirates' Fortress and recover the four eggs hidden there with the help of the Hookshot, which he finds in a chest near the first egg's tank. He then takes the eggs to the Marine Research Laboratory so they can be incubated at the proper water temperature. He then must retrieve three more eggs at Pinnacle Rock. He will need the assistance of the Seahorse to get there. Once Link has returned all seven eggs to the Marine Research Laboratory, they will hatch and arrange themselves in a pattern resembling a musical phrase. Link must learn this song on his guitar. The song he learns is the "New Wave Bossa Nova", which Link must play in front of Lulu. She can be found outside the back of Zora Hall. Upon playing the "New Wave Bossa Nova", the Giant Turtle wakes up and offers to take Link to the Great Bay Temple. Link uses the Hookshot to climb onto its back. When Link arrives at the temple, he finds himself in a mechanized environment. By manipulating the waterwheel mechanisms in the temple, Link acquires the Ice Arrow upgrade and eventually makes his way to the boss room, when the gargatuan masked fish Gyorg lies in wait. After battling and defeating Gyorg, Link seizes its remains, thereby freeing the third giant. Dungeon The Great Bay Temple consists of a complex system of waterwheels, cogs, and pumps, which Link must correctly manipulate to clear the temple. Several of the puzzles make use of the powers the Zora Mask grant Link. After clearing the temple once, Link can choose to enter the portal leading to the boss room, which is directly in front of the entrance. Link gets the Ice Arrows upon defeating the mini-boss Wart. The Fire Arrows are sometimes used in conjunction with the Ice Arrows to solve certain puzzles. If Link manages to collect all fifteen stray fairies hidden in the temple, he can take them the Great Fairy Fountain to be rewarded with enhanced defense, which halves the damage enemy attacks cause to Link. The boss of the Great Bay Temple is Gyorg. Items *Ice Arrows *Heart Container *Gyorg's Remains Enemies *Bio Deku Baba *Blue Tektite *ChuChu **Blue ChuChu **Green ChuChu **Yellow ChuChu *Desbreko *Dexihand *Octorok *Real Bombchu *Shell Blade *Skulltula *Skullfish Mini-bosses *Wart *Gekko with Mad Jelly Boss *Gyorg Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask dungeons Category:Temples